My Truth or Dare
by Vicious Havoc
Summary: It is rated as such cuz of me and my friends language. soo yeah whatever. Basically this is the third time i put this up and ff.net is being evil so yeah.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N:

Janet: Hello everyone!!!! My friend, Andy, and me are sitting in English class right now and are writing a totally screwed up story because we have nothing better to do.  
  
Andy: dude, whatta ya want me to say?  
  
Janet: I'm not a dude. And I want you to say something about our story or what we're doing.  
  
Andy: ?.? How the hell should I know what story u're writing?  
  
Janet: I don't know what story I'm writing. That's why I want u're help.  
  
Andy: rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhhhhtttttt.... That's up 2 u, it's your story.  
  
Janet: But, but, but I don't know what I want to write about.  
  
Abdy: (sighs) just do whatever! Now I'm writing, do not disturb!  
  
Janet: Ladies and gentlemen, oh yes and all idiots out there, my friend spelled her name wrong and refused to help me write. Oh well (sighs) Oh yeah and everyone who read my stories before, I was Lady Sesshurin. My stories have disappeared because they were really bad. On with the stupid story I'm writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one. See I so poor I have to write this on the school computers)

At the Author's house

Author: Where is everyone? (smiles as someone knocks on her door)  
  
Person behind door: in seven days, u will die if you DON'T ANSWER THE GOD Censored DOOR!! Please?  
  
Author: Well that's Kerry. I wonder if Devon is there too? (pulls open door) DON'T KILL ME OH FRIEND OF MINE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kerry: give me 1 good reason...  
  
Author: You is my bestest friend . . .?  
  
Kerry: (thinks) otay....  
Author: Where is Devon? I thought that she said that she was riding with you?  
  
Kerry: disappeared  
  
Author: Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww she can do that?  
  
Kerry: (shrugs) I guess....  
  
Devon: (reappears)  
  
Author: Cool!  
  
Kerry: okay...  
  
Devon: IT'S THE RASMUS!! THEIR VIDEO IS ON!!  
  
Kerry: (gets the crap scared out of her) holy Censored...  
  
Author: Hey Devon I have a surprise for you. (pulls open the door and the Rasmus appears) And I have I surprise for you too Kerry (Sora steps into the room)  
  
Kerry: YYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! SORA!! (runs towards him)  
  
Sora: aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! It's her! (hides)  
  
Riku: (steps out from behind the Rasmus and hugs Sora)  
  
(Devon and the Rasmus start talking)  
  
(More knocks sound on the Author's door)  
  
Author: (runs over to the door and screams)  
  
Miroku: (runs in and grabs Kerry's hand) Kerry, will you bear my child?  
  
Kerry: HELL NO! (sprays him with frebrezze)  
  
Sango: (sighs and hits Miroku over the head) Monk, could you stop trying to molest these poor girls?  
  
Miroku: (stands up and grabs Devon's hand) Will you bear my child?  
  
Devon: (slaps Miroku) No!  
Author: (hiding behind door)  
  
(the rest on the Inuyasha cast walks in)  
  
Inuyasha: hey Kagome, what the hell are we doing here?  
  
Sesshoumaru: (walks in)  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?  
  
Sesshoumaru: the same thing you are.  
  
(Kagome and Kikyo walk in sissy fighting with Naraku following behind them)  
  
Naraku: Kikyo, sweetie, stop fighting  
  
Kikyo: Screw you! (gives Naraku the finger)  
  
Naraku: behind the bushes baby! Anytime!  
  
Kikyo: (look of disgust on her face) no way  
  
Kagome: (slaps Kikyo into the wall) YESSSSSSSSSS I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kerry: ?.?; wha—?  
  
Author: (whispers) don't ask.  
  
Kerry: okay... (stares) hey, who was that?  
  
Author: (motions to all the newly arrived people) the cast of the anime Inuyasha.  
  
(someone new to torture . . .err. . . join us knocks on the door)  
  
Author: (runs over and tears open the door.) screams It's Mini-Miroku, David! And his side kick Michelle!  
  
Michael: My name is Michael not Michelle, you stupid censored  
  
Kerry: it is Michelle u stupid censored  
  
Michael: Lick my balls, censored  
(Kero flies in followed by Sakura and Li)  
  
Kero: Hi Michelle! (waves at Michael)  
  
Michael: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!! Stupid censored flying teddy bear!! (runs down the hall and up the stairs)Ohh censored there is nothing up here, is there?  
  
Author: (looks at David and Miroku huddle in a corner whispering) What are they doing?  
  
David: what are we going to do because this blows censored  
  
Miroku: yeah good points but I like to blow censored among other things.  
  
Author: (slaps Miroku and David upside the head) What are you two doing?  
  
David: you stupid censored.  
  
Miroku: (grabs the Author's hand) Will you bear my child?  
  
Author: No you stupid little son of a mother censored censored. You are a disgusting little censored and I hate your censored guts. You little censored!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: (shocked and appalled) I didn't know that you knew the word censored!  
  
Sango: (slaps Miroku)  
  
Author and Kerry: (looks around) Where's Michelle?  
  
(strange moaning noises from up stairs)  
  
Michael: (in a very feminine voice) Sucky, sucky five dolla. (walks in a black and red Chinese-style- dress and a curly blonde wig)  
  
Author: (turns into Havoc) You son of a censored (cuts Michael's wig to shreds) that my best censored dress you stupid little censored(turns back into Author and holds head) What the censored just happened?  
  
Michael: Sucky,sucky, five dolla.(pulls a long blue wig out of thin air puts it on)  
  
(Botan flies into the room and the rest follow)  
  
Botan: See I told you guys that my evil twin was here!  
Reikai Tantei: Holy censored!  
  
Michael: Ohh, I forgot something(runs into the kitchen and comes out with two water balloons shoved down the Author's dress) There that's better (bounces his new fake boobs)  
  
Author:(Uses magical Author powers and transforms Michael into a girl) There your wish has been granted.  
  
(the Reikai Tantei starts laughing as Miroku inches closer to Michael)  
  
Miroku: (grabs Michael's hand) Will you bear my child, pretty lady?  
  
David: Janet can you do that to me also?  
  
Janet: Finally someone used my name. Woo hoo. Oh yeah David, here ya go(turns David into a girl)  
  
Michael: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Change me back now! I was just joking! Change me back, please!  
  
Janet: (evil laugh) No I won't! You are going to be a girl for the first two chapters

(A/N:

Janet: Yes this chapter is finally over. I would like to have my friends and co-writer end this. Don't forget to R&R.  
  
Michael and David: We will be in the next chapter. Bye-bye.

Andy: wazz up peeps! I hope u enjoy this story!! c'ya!!)


	2. Craziness turns into Insaneness

(A/N:

Janet: Hello again my readers! I have returned with this story! Well -we- have returned!  
  
Kerry: damn straight! I was literally forgotten!!  
  
Janet: I'm sooooooooo sorry but they just wouldn't stop typing!!!! They are leaving in either this chapter or the next. So . . . Where should we send them?  
  
Kerry: (snickers) to hell, with the teletubbies....(laughs evilly) MUAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Janet: What about stranding them on an island with the teletubbies?  
  
Kerry: nope... hell's better.  
  
Janet: Let's send them home with Kero, Sakura, and Li!!!!!! You know how much Michelle hates Kero. And he wouldn't be able to hurt them.  
  
Kerry: no, hells better!  
  
Janet: Alright the location problem for the stupid is picked. Now to see if we have any reviews yet. (checks the story for reviews) Thank you reviewer Crystal for our first and probably only review. If it wasn't for people like you we wouldn't be able to write stuff like this.  
  
Kerry: damn straight! U rock crystal!! (tears) I've never been so happy before!!!  
  
Michael: Thanks for the good review. Hope you liked the agony of me being turned into a woman. I sure as hell didn't. MAY CHICKENS RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kerry: I did!! (snickers) I knew he was a girl a---ll along...  
  
Janet: Ditto!!! . MICHELLE SHUT UP!!!! PLUS YOU GOT IT WRONG IT IS LET CHEESE CONSUME YOUR SOUL!!!!! Stupid!! .  
  
Kerry: yup!! CHEESE RULES THE WORLD!! I WILL SEND MY ARMY OF CHEESE TO CONSUME YOUR SOUL!! CHEESE NINJA'S!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Michael: May you both be damned to the confines of the chicken coup. Ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha. And may the CHILDREN OF THE KORN RULE OVER ALL THE WEAK.  
  
David: hi I'm not really gay with Miroku more like Yoko, Psyche! I luv girl and I'm a perv.  
  
Janet: enough of the randomness crap we have a story to write for our wonderful reviewer.  
  
Kerry: I agree!)

Again At Janet's/ The Author's House

Michael:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Change me back! Change me back!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janet: Or I could send you to hell with the Teletubbies!!!! (evil laugh)  
  
Kerry: lets!! And shut up u little bitch!!! You're annoying me!!(sends cheese ninja's and take him to hell)  
  
Michael: (screaming wildly like a girl) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOO! NOT CHEESE!! MOMMY!!!  
  
Kerry: that was fun...  
  
Janet: (sends the Teletubbies after them and turns Michael back into a guy)  
  
(unpleasant noises heard from the gateway to hell)  
  
Michael: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
(the gateway to hell shuts)  
  
Kerry: that's what they get....  
  
Janet: Waaaaaaaaait! Kerry you said bitch and the censored thingy didn't do anything! Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap the censored button got broked!  
  
Kerry: shit...  
  
Janet: Oh well I was gonna change this to a higher rating. (smiles)  
  
(The cast of YYH appears – this includes the villains)  
  
Kerry: look! It's more Halloween people 2 join this party!! Hey wait a minute--?-?; wait... it's not Halloween?! CHEESE NINJAS ATTACK!!  
  
(start 2 attack)  
  
Janet: No! Kerry stop the ninjas!!! These people are nice! (looks at the villains) Ok well some of them are!  
  
Kerry: rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhttttt.... Then you'll tell me my hairs on fire...  
  
Janet: (makes Kerry's hair on fire) uhhhhhhhh yeah your hair is on fire  
Kerry: rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttt.,...(looks in the mirror) HOLY SHIT!! MY HAIR!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (runs around in circles) SAVE ME, Save me!!!  
  
Janet: (looks at the YYH cast apologetically) sorry! (shakes head and puts out Kerry's hair) dumbass!!!!  
  
Yuske: That's alright. I have to deal with stupid people all the time! (looks at Kuwabara)  
  
Kuwabara: Yah!(notices Yuske looking at him) I ain't stupid!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: Sorry about Hiei's mood. I think he means that it's alright.  
  
(defeated cheese ninjas lay in a heap)  
  
Kerry: (tears) I'm not a dumbass...  
  
Karasu: (creeps up behind Kurama and says in a Hannibal voice) Hello Kurama  
  
Kurama: (yells and runs towards the bathroom)  
  
Janet: (turns into Havoc and grabs the back of Karasu's jacket) Could you kinda not terrorize the people here? WE DON'T NEED THEM TO LEAVE!! (notices everyone is fighting their enemies) GOD DAMMIT!!!! STOP FIGHTING!!!! (everyone stops to stare at Janet/Havoc) Good now let's start the game! (turns back into Janet and lets go of Karasu's jacket) Where are David and Miroku?  
  
Kerry: my cheese ninjas got them...  
  
Cheee ninjas: (burp)  
  
Janet: Thank you cheese ninjas!! . Okay let's start Truth or Dare!!!  
  
Kerry: yyyyeeeeeeeeeeaaaahhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Yuske: can I sit next 2 u?  
  
Kerry: YYYEEEEEEEEEKKK!! A BOY!! DOWN BAKA!! (sprays him with frebreeze)  
  
Keiko: (slaps Yuske) YOU JERK!!!  
  
Kurama: (sits down on floor since there are no chairs)

(A/N:

Janet: it would be super helpful if anyone has any ideas for our story! Oh yes R &R because we need help and lots of it!  
  
Kerry: my hairs on fire again..  
  
Janet: O.o)


	3. Insaness fades to Randomness

(A/N:

Kerry: (trying to saw air) god damnit! The air won't saw in half! Janet help me!

Janet: (looks at Kerry) uh Kerry ya can't saw air! It don't work!

Kerry: Really?

Janet: yes! Now let's answer our reviews!

kirah - thank you! I'm glad you like our weirdness! I love ur idea 2!

Demented Carebear Council - YOU SUCK!! ME AND KERRY HAVE WRITTEN OUR BUTTS OFF TO MAKE THIS STORY WORK! I'M ON YOUR CRUMMY COUNCIL AND I DON'T THINK THAT THIS STORY SUCKS!!

Colbin / Chaos - I know who you are AND I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!! Don't tempt me to say these embarrassing things that you did this year at school! Thanks for killing Simon! His show sucks butts!

Kerry: Yo waz up peeps!

Kyle B. - Thank you Kyle for reviewing our story. You need to give us more ideas to make this story work!

Andrew N. - First of all you aren't special, second we need a better reason, and third thank you for reviewing our story anyway. Oh yeah fourth of all I is more special than you are! (Sticks her tongue out) we will consider you for next chapter!

Yusuke - Of course like always wat up person! Thank you for reviewing our story! You rock and again thanx for the review but right now we need more ideas! Please stay in touch with the person with the internet (Janet: hey that's me) so plz try to give us as many ideas as you can possibly think of! For the last time thanx for the review and stay tuned for chap 3! CHEESE WILL RULE THE WORLD!

This is Kerry over and out!

Janet: We now have to start our story! Enjoy.)

Janet/Author's House

Janet: Alright everyone sit down!(gives evil glare)

Everyone but Kerry and Devon who know better: (rolls eyes)

Kerry: They did it now.

Devon: (nods head) Yep.

Janet: WTF! SIT YOUR GODS DAMNED ASSES DOWN BEFORE I HAVE TO DO IT FOR YOU!

Everyone but Kerry and Devon (who are already sitting): Meep! (Sits down)

Kerry: (stands back up) WHY THE HELL SHOULD I??!!!

Janet: (walks over and hits Kerry over the head.) BECAUSE I SAID SO DAMMIT!

Kerry: (rubs head and sits back down) MEEP! Alright...(sits and cowards while Devon snickers)

Janet: Devon, BE NICE! (Evil glare)

Yuske: (whispers to Kerry) She's a bitch.

Kerry: (whispers back) I wish I could say she is, but... (eyes dart over to all the hidden camera's that are watching her.) If I say she is, she'll kill me so... (Stands up and shouts out really loud) JANET IS THE NICEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD, SHE WILL SOMEDAY BECOME OUR GREAT RULER TO HELP GUIDE US, THE HELPLESS IDIOTS!!!

Yuske: Damn... that's rough...

(all stare)

Kurama: That's interesting.

Hiei: Stupid ningen females,

Janet: good girl... (throws her a piece of cheese and glares at Hiei)

Kerry: MEEP! CHEESE!! (eats it greedily)

Yuske: ( Anime sweat drop) okay... does no one else see anything wrong with this?

(all nod)

Devon: (laughs)

Janet: he is right but I am not _a_ bitch I am the psycho sadistic bitch. Get it right! (Smacks Yuske and gives Kerry another piece of cheese and a cookie)

Kerry:( eats it while crying tears of joy) I'M SO HAPPY!!!!

(Austin walks in.)

Austin: what's up my fellow shizzle nizzles!!

(all stare)

Austin: (sighs and crosses arms) It means wazz zup, u morons....

Cast of YYH: (reluctently) Hi.

Cast of Inuyasha: Hi!

(A/N: i made the cast of CC leave cuz i didn't want them)

Yuske: HURRY DUDE, TURN AROUND AND RUN AWAY NOW, SHE'LL KILL U!!

Austin: -?.?

Kerry: (finishes eating and stands up, shouting loud) JANET IS THE NICEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE----

Yuske : (covers her mouth) sure... I'm sure that's what she makes u say... right?

Kerry: (looks around at all the camera's and sighs) can't say...she'll kill me...

Austin: dude, did I miss somethin up here in da house ya?

(all give another blank stare)

Austin: (grunts) IT MEANS WHAT HELL HAPPENED HERE?!

Kurama: Janet scared Kerry so much goes into a long speech covering the first two chaps (A/N: If I put it here you would get bored)

Austin: morons...

Janet: (smacks Yuske) STFU! I would never hurt my buddies. Kerry I don't care what you say! (Smiles. Then runs and hugs Austin) HI BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Austin: (smiles) aw.. U see that my sure fizzle nizzles, I'm a buddy yo!

(All give blank stares)

Austin: IT MEANS I'M HER FRIEND U F#$ING MORONS!! MAN, LEARN SOME F#$ING SLANG PLEASE!!

Janet: Austin . . . LANGUAGE DAMMIT! You aren't allowed to say f#$. Ok? (Turns to see everyone fighting again) YOU F#$ERS QUIT IT! AND SIT THE F#$ DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Austin: uhuh! And u told me 2 watch my talking fizzle sure nizzles dizzle...

all blank stare

Kerry: heheh... that's funny... dizzle fizzle nizzle bizzles.... THEY ALL RHYME!! LOL!

Devon: nerd... such a blonde...

(all give questioning stare at her)

Yuske: is she alright?

Austin, far from it my nizzle fizzle dizzle...

Yuske: (blank stare)

Austin: oh screw it.... F#$ u if u don't get....

Janet: (finally notices that Kurama is standing next to her) Muhahahahahahaha (glomps Kurama) MINE! HIEI STAY AWAY!

Austin: DUDE, HE'S A DUDE, THAT'S F#$ED UP !!

(all stare and smile)

all: HEY WE UNDERSTOOD!!

Austin: oh for the love of Pete...

Devon: who's Pete?

Janet: And why do you want his love?

Kerry: hey, isn't that the guy who was hitting on u from that pool site...?

Austin: no, it was the dude that said he loved me...

Devon: aw... that's so cute! LOL!!

Austin: well... HEY! THAT'S TO MANY FREAKIN QUESTIONS AT ONCE!!

Kurama: (turning blue) losing air . . . can't . . see . . . everything is going black.

Janet: (lets go and glomps Naraku.) Ok who wants to start the truth or dare? (Grabs a bottle out of no where)

Kerry: (isn't listening and goes in deep thought) Wait... wasn't that from Chris? OMI GOD!! (starts crying)

Austin: HUH? HEY,. WHAT THE HELL IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!

Devon: aw... poor Kerry...

Kerry: u evil gay wad!!

Devon: that's not right...

Austin: (sighs) how come no one's listening 2 me?

Janet: (gets veery angry) WHO IS GOING TO START THE TRUTH OR DARE?

Kerry: I'm so crushed... I thought Doug was.. NOT CHRIS!! (cries harder)

Austin: that email was 4 u, don't cha know...

Kerry: (starts beating him with a hammer) U DON'T KNOW HOW MANY GOD DAMN TIMES I'VE TRIED TO FOR GET THAT SAYING, AND U'RE NOT IRISH!!

Devon: wait, don't moms say that? (Snickers) heheh... He's a mom!! LOL!

Kerry: my friends have BIG issues...

Janet: S'cuse me ( lets go of Naraku and sneaks up behind Kerry, Austin, and Devon. Beams Kerry in the side of her head with a piece of toast, slaps Austin, and hugs Devon. Goes back and sits in Naraku's lap) Ebil ppls! So Kerry you get to start the truth or dare.

Kerry: (eats toast) mmmm... toast. HUH? I don't wanna start... man, I'm taking a break... (gets up and walks away from keyboard.)

Janet: (shakes her fist at Kerry) Ebil. Ok then Austin you get to start.

Austin: B-B-But I don't wanna!

Hiei: Shut up ningen. Just start before I have to kick your ass! (Reaches for his sword and notices it's gone.)

Janet: (melting down his sword) I don't exactly hate violence I just don't want my friend dead ok?(smiles and hands him a plastic blow up sword) plus it is my house so no violence!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Except for me and Kerry. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahha(koffs)

Austin: (smiles) try to kick my ass now fizzle nizzle...

Hiei" ( kicks him in the ass... literally... )

Austin: (rubbing sore arse) EVER HEARD OF SARCASM?!

Janet: Alright Mr. I'm-a-big-bad-demon-dude-who-would-kick-your-ass-in-a-second you get the honor of starting truth or dare!

(A/N:

Janet: Okay this is the end of this chap and I swears up and down and sideways that the next one will be where we start the truth or dare! I swears it!)


End file.
